


Day Three: Problems Raising a Child

by oathkeptroxas



Series: JayRoy Week 2016 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeptroxas/pseuds/oathkeptroxas
Summary: In which Jason and Roy can't say no to Lian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't exactly match the prompt, but I offer this fluff to apologize for the angst of the last two days.

Of all of the things that Jason had been expecting, this hadn’t even made the list. He’d been anxious for the entire journey to the safehouse. Roy had inexplicably text him with a vague “Don’t be mad.” A thousand scenarios flashed in Jason’s mind as he tried to guess what Roy had gotten himself into. Roy was taking the day off to take Lian out, and that simply made Jason’s worry more crippling.

He’d fired off a message in reply, “What did you do? Are you okay? Where’s Li?”

Within seconds a new text came through, “Calm down. We’re fine, Jaybird. But we have a surprise for you ;)”

Jason sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. The panic that had plagued him evaporated as quickly as it had come, but he was still on edge about what Roy had in store for him. With a sigh he bounded up the staircase to their apartment, eager to see his boyfriend and his princess, and get this ‘surprise’ over with. 

He pushed open the door and without looking up called out “Wha-”

He was cut off by Roy hastily shushing him. “Lian’s asleep,” he explained.

Taking a moment to unload and stow away his firearms. _Never in sight of Lian. Never in reach of Lian._ Jason approached where Roy was perched upon the arm of the sofa.

His eyes were drawn to where Lian was curled up, snoozing adorably with her face squished against the back cushion of the couch. Jason reached a hand down to trace a fingertip along her chubby cheek, he smiled down at her fondly.

He startled when a fuzzy, white cat popped its head up from within the circle of Lian’s arms. It peered up at him curiously; it’s big, brown eyes blinked slowly. Jason stared at it uncomprehendingly for a few, long seconds before turning to glare at Roy.

“Surprise!” The archer announced with a cautious smile.

“What the fuck?” Jason said lowly.

“She wanted a pet, she’s old enough now to benefit from one.” Roy stated in a tone that implied this wasn’t up for discussion.

Jason had no intention of arguing on that. Roy was Lian’s father, and though Jason loved Lian dearly, he realistically didn’t have the authority to undermine the choices that Roy made as her father. It wasn’t the pet thing that Jason disapproved of, it was that he didn’t _like_ cats, Roy _knew_ that.

As if reading his mind Roy said, “I know, I _know_. You’re a bitter, cat-hating dog-person. But a puppy is too much work. Lian isn’t old enough for that level of responsibility and we’re too busy. It wouldn’t be fair.”

Jason sighed, couldn’t argue with the logic after all. Ultimately, he had to concede. As though aware it was the topic of discussion, the kitten meowed and wiggled further out of Lian’s embrace. The little girl stirred with the movement.

Lian’s large, brown eyes peered blearily up at her father and Jason. She blinked a couple of times to clear the sleep, until everything came into focus.

“JayJay!” She greeted enthusiastically.

Jason sat beside her and allowed her to crawl into his lap, dragging the poor cat along with her. “Hey, Princess. Did you have a good nap?”

She nodded jerkily into his chest before pulling back to stare into his face. “Yep!”

The kitten meowed again and Lian seemed to realize that it was still in her grasp. “Oh! JayJay! Look at my kitty that Daddy got me! I named her Snowbell, do you like her?!”

Looking down into the little girl’s bright and hopeful face, with her big, wet eyes beseeching, Jason decided that maybe cats weren’t so bad after all.

“I love her, Princess. Just like I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else remember that nameless cat that Roy bought for Lian in the preboot? Cute.


End file.
